the fight for her love
by love-loves-love
Summary: Duncan falls in love with lucy's cousin can he win her heart
1. Chapter 1

Normal (POV)

"OMG, OMG GUYS, GUYS!"Lucy yelled with excitement.

"What is it Luce" said Nicholas looking at Lucy

"Do you remember my cousin, Alex; the one in the military?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She's coming back tomorrow to visit me and my family and I'm really excited because I haven't seen her in five years, can you believe it?"

"Damn Luce I haven't seen you this excited, since you and Nicholas got together." Said Quinn who was trying not to laugh at Lucy's excitement.

"Well of course I'm excited we are so close together, but don't worry Sol she won't take your place nobody can do that not even family. "Said Lucy smiling

Solange's respond was a big smile.

"So when do we meet this cousin of yours "said Sebastian who is usually is the quiet one.

"I was hoping tomorrow after I pick her up from the airport ", said Lucy

Everybody looked at each other and eventually agreed.

Lucy did a victory dance and when she noticed everybody was looking she blushed while everybody laughed.

"So why is she coming back Luce", said Nicholas

"She told me she was allowed to leave for a while to compete in a fighting tournament somewhere near here "said Lucy still happy

"She's going to compete in a tournament really "said Connor laughing," isn't it enough she goes to the military."

Lucy got mad and snapped, "Don't you laugh I bet she can kick your butt if she wanted to"

Everybody was laughing.

"Lucy you haven't noticed but we can beat up twenty guys at once I don't think she can kick our butts." Said Quinn

"You guys are in trouble now "said Lucy smiling

"why "said Connor

"Because I was listening to the conversation "said a voice though Lucy's phone

While Lucy was laughing the boys were paler then usually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy (pov)**

Omg! This is so funny the boys got all scared because my cousin heard all the conversation.

"Lucy give me the phone "said Solange who was tying not laugh

"Okay" I said giving her the phone which was still on speaker

"Alex?" said Solange putting the phone on the table

"Yes?" said with no emotion, which I knew was bad sometimes and I even told them so.

"Okay Alex we're sorry that we made fun of you we will make it up to you I promise, okay?" said Duncan very sweetly and calmly

"You think I'm going to let this go just watch your back because I know people and Lucy says you're afraid of your mother so maybe I should go tell her sound like a plan ?"Said Alex who was not trying to laugh

Solange was trying not to laugh at her brothers' worry.

"Guys I told you not to make fun of her she never lets anything go I can tell you that" I said

"Lucy can't you do anything please?" said Nicholas with puppy dog eyes. I can't resist those, but I have to try and resist.

I nodded and Nicholas looked annoyed.

"Look what about we talk to you tomorrow okay Alex" said Duncan

"Whatever, Bye "said Alex

"You guys are so in trouble the last time anybody made fun of her the dude had a bloody nose which kept going and going" I said with a smile

"How about we move out and not get in trouble okay who is with me" said Connor

"I thought you said she was a no good fighter" I said still smiling

Everybody just looked at Connor with a 'why you do that' face.

"Hey everybody else laughed to" said Connor

"What did everybody laugh at" said Helena Drake coming through the door

"They were making fun of my cousin saying she was weak and couldn't fight and she heard everything in the conversation and now she is mad" I told her when Liam Drake came though the door.

"Is this true boys?" said Helena

"Yes" said all the boys in a lazy tone

That got Helena to do her famous glare at the boys.

"You will apologize to her is that understood?" yelled Helena with anger that her boys would make fun of a girl.

Solange and I were trying not to laugh.

"Yes mom" said Sebastian

"Alright, now where is this Cousin of yours Lucy" said Liam

"She coming tomorrow at around 8 o'clock, her base is pretty far" I said

"Base? "Said Helena

"She's from the military and Lucy hasn't seen her in five years" said Solange

That made Helena madder that they made fun of a military officer, and also that after five years I get to see her and they have to ruin it by making fun of her. Even though I say this all the time I mean it this time, I AM GOING TO KILL THEM.

"Boys you can't just go and make fun of an officer you could get arrested for that so when she gets here make sure you alpoigize to her, is that understood "said Liam before Helena could yell.

"Yes mom" they all said.

"Okay I should get home to get the guest room ready for her unless you guys need anything" I said

"No, we're fine Luce go get home now okay" said Solange with a smile

"Wait!" Said Nicholas who was coming towards me

"What?" I said

But instead of telling me he kissed me slowly on the lips. When we broke the kiss apart the boys gave a disgusted groan. Nicholas and I were smiling at each other not breaking our gaze from each other.

"Nice try, but I'm not doing anything about my cousin" I said patting his cheek while smiling at him. The others were just laughing.

"Oh come on!" said Nicholas

I just walked away back to my car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy (pov) airport**

I've been waiting for Alex for over an hour and I have to introduce her to the Drakes so she can kick their butts. I know she can do it she's been training in all types of fighting, like boxing, karate, martial arts, and so many more that I forget the names. I mean she's in the military she has to know how to fight. Anyway, I would've called her but I don't know her phone number she forgot to tell me what it is.

"Lucy?" said a familiar voice

I turn around quickly to find the source of the voice. When I turn around I find a girl with dark brown hair that goes up past her shoulders and is slightly wavy. She has eyes that are as blue as the clean ocean water. She is wearing a green muscle shirt that has a rainbow color peace sign and she has shorts that stop mid-thigh. This girl is the one and only Alex Hamilton.

"Oh my god, Alex!" I said surprised to see how much she's change

"Lucy it is you! "She said excited

We ran up to each other and embrace each other in a tight hug. We stayed like this for a couple minutes more. When we pulled apart I see that she started crying.

"What's wrong, Alex?" I said worried about her

" I thought I might never see you again things at the base were getting pretty rough and we were attacked and lost so many soldiers and this is another reason I came home other than the tournament ", She said really scared.

"Aw Alex don't get so emotional you're here now and that's all that matters" I said trying to comfort her

"I know, hey where is this boyfriend of yours and his annoying brothers I'm going to give him a piece of my mind" she said, but I knew she was joking.

"Alex same as always, you always like to get back at people" I said laughing

"Hey, just because I went to the military doesn't mean I have to change" she said laughing

"Okay, okay" I said still laughing, "now let's go meet the boys and the one girl"

"Oh man right now after they made fun of me" she said with a groan

"Yes now let's go" I said grabbing one of her bags and dragging her to my car.

She just groaned.

**ALEX (POV)**

Oh same old Lucy never changes, just the way I like it.

We were already on our way to the Drakes. I did not feel like going to their house after what they said to me. Even though Lucy says they are really nice I don't believe it. Except maybe this Duncan guy he sounds like a really nice guy from what Lucy told me. Even though I lived here for a long time before I went to the military I never actually see them. Lucy says because they live hidden and it's kind of far.

"You will love them trust me, and come on can a girl stay mad at a really hot guy?" Lucy said smiling

"I don't care if they are hot I'm still goanna kick their butts or pull a prank on them." I said

"I'm sure you will" Lucy said laughing

I just groaned at her.

"Hey we're here" Lucy said

"Finally "I said after sitting down for an hour

"Come on" she said dragging me to the house. She got a key and opened the door. She tried dragging me inside, but I resisted. I ended up falling down and she just dragged me in before I could get up.

When I finally got up, there were seven drake brothers just looking at me and they were all trying not to laugh at how I came in. I glared at them.

That shut them up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Duncan (POV)**

I was watching TV with my other brothers and Solange. When suddenly I smelled something unfamiliar I knew it was a human. Its probably Lucy's cousin.

"Hey guys I think Alex is coming" I said to my brothers

They kind of looked worried to meet her I got to say I am to.

Then I heard someone walking up the stairs. I saw the door knob turn and Lucy came in, but just her by herself. Then I saw her grab a hand and pull them in but it looked liked she didn't want to come in. then the must funniest thing happen when Lucy pulled her she fell and Lucy dragged her in without letting her get up. Lucy dragged her in the middle of the living room and she got up quickly when she realized we were all watching her. We started to laugh, but she shot us a glare that shut us all up.

When I finally gat control of myself I noticed this girl was beautiful. She had these eyes that are as blue as ocean water. Her brown wavy her was perfect on her. I couldn't stop looking at her. I think Sebastian noticed me looking at her and he hit me in the stomach. That got me out of it.

"Dude you're drooling it's gross" said Sebastian

That got me embarrassed. She was just looking at me if I was weird. I mentally slapped myself HARD.

" Okay guys this is Alex" said Lucy, " Alex they are Logan, his girlfriend Isabeu, Quinn, his girlfriend Hunter, Connor, Marcus, Sebastian, Duncan, and Nicholas.

" So you're the famous Nicholas, my cousin Lucy's boyfriend" she said

" yeah" said Nicholas

"I'm going to say this once you break her heart I break your face, got that?" she warned. I got to admit she is scary.

I just Nicholas paled. Then she just smiled.

" I'm just playing with you lighten up boy" she said. After that everybody stared laughing, but not Nicholas.

" Come Nicky she just likes messing with people, and pulling pranks." said Lucy still laughing

"If that's true then your noting like I expected, Alex" said Quinn

" What did you expect a girl that is always serious, never does anything for fun, and always wears her uniform?" said Alex

" yeah kind of" said Connor

" well your half wrong, I sometimes am serious, and sometimes I do wear my uniform." she said

" oh, so that means I'm half right. Go me half a point!" said Connor

" Okay so what made you leave the base other than the tournament." said Solange

" oh well they are not letting me get back until I get better from my injury." she said a little embarrassed.

" What injury? You didn't tell me anything about a injury" said Lucy worried

" Relax it's just a little wound nothing big everybody is just over reacting" said Alex

" oh yeah let me see it" said Lucy

Alex looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm not showing it in front of everybody its in my stomach." said Alex

" I don't care I just want to see it come on" said Lucy with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but you owe me" she said knowing she wouldn't win the argument.

She lifted up her shirt showing her stomach. What we saw made us all gasped. There were two lines that looked that they were freshly stitched maybe even today. They look that they were made my a knife.

"I thought you said it was no big deal" Said Lucy a little mad

" this is why I didn't want to show you" said Alex

" I thought woman couldn't fight hand to hand combat" I said

" Well supposedly I was so good that they wanted me to fight" Said Alex unconvinced

" Well you are awesome but this is ridicules" said Lucy

" Can we talk about something else please I don't like talking about how I gat to fight" said Alex a little hopeful

" fine" was all Lucy could say

" okay how about the reason why you guys think a girl cant fight" said Alex raising a eyebrow

"WHAT!" said Hunter and Isabeu at the same time.

Damn this girl is good at making other people in trouble.

Solange, Lucy, and, Alex were laughing their guts out they were just rolling on the floor laughing. Alex's laugh was music to my ears. Why did Lucy have to have such a hot Cousin.

**Alex (POV)**

Lucy was right they were all hot. But the one that caught my intention the most was Duncan. His eyes looked pale. His features made him look like a nice guy. But what am I thinking I can't be looking at a guy who would never look at me. Even though I look at him all I thought he was hot and that was it nothing more.

"good job girl" mouthed Duncan to me it looked like he wanted to laugh at his younger brothers.

That's when I got up and whistled really loud to get everybody's attention. They all looked at me.

"girls why don't we show them how we can really fight" I said with a mischievous smile.

They smiled at me and nodded. I swear the boys got really pale.

But when we were about to do our girl rampaged a phone rang. It was Sebastian's phone he answered it and he looked dangerous. He hung up and his fists were clenched like really tight.

" They're coming this way guys lets get outside and ready to fight." with that all the boys hurried outside.

"what is going on?" I said confused

" stay here, all three of you, got that?" said Nicholas before he left

" I'm so confused right now." I said

Then I heard hissing, yelling, and snapping. I ran to the door to see what was happening, but Lucy stopped me before I could get to the window. She pointed to herself as in saying me first so I let her go first. When I got to the window I saw a lot of fighting. Quinn seem to be having a great time, but it didn't look fun. Then a hand out of know where came and grabbed my arm. He yanked me outside. Lucy tried to help me, but she was just thorn to the side. Solange was hiding somewhere, but I was glad she was safe.

He then held a knife to my neck and he hold me close to him.

" Hey Drakes missing something" he yelled and got all of the drakes' attention.

"Alex!" yelled Duncan, " let her go!"

" give me Solange first" he said

" You can forget that!" I yelled

" shut up you human or I'll rip your throat out" he said

" don't talk to her like that you stupid vampire" said Hunter

" wait vampire!" I yelled

" Finally you get it worthless human" he yelled

" that's is what do I have to do to kill this guy!" I yelled he just held the knife closer

" stab him in the heart!" yelled Hunter

I smiled, then I hit his groin with the back of my foot he remove the knife from my neck and stepped back. He was about to grab me again but kicked him in the face causing him to fall back. I used this chance to grab his own knife one stab him in the heart. He then turned to ash. I got up from my knees and couldn't believe I just killed a vampire.

" Wow" said Quinn they all looked shocked

" Believe me now that I'm a fighter" I said smiling

" Yeah but even if you are a fighter, it takes years to know how to kill one" said Sebastian

"Boys are you o-" A woman was caught off because she saw me with a knife in my hand.

"Who are you?" she said

" I'm Alex Lucy's cousin" I said nervously

" I'm Helena Drake and this is my husband Liam Drake" she said

" I'm guessing you know what we are" Liam said

" Yes I know" I said emotionless

" Right away when she found out who was keeping her hostage she just stacked him with no problem." said Connor

" Is that sot, then you must be a great fighter" said Helena looking pleased

" yeah, but why are they after you?" I said

"Solange is the only vampire girl ever born not made, so the prophecy says that she is supposed to be queen, but it didn't go that way I turned queen when I killed the last queen, Lady Natasha" said Helena

"Oh" I said kind of shocked.

" You don't have to worry we won't do anything to you" said Liam

"It's not that it's the whole situation it is to much for me to observe." I said

" Your not scared are you?" said Quinn smiling

" Quinn I have stabbed, shot, hold hostage do you think I'm scared now" I said

"Wow all those things and you're still in the military tough girl" Said Quinn

"Okay where's Lucy?" said Nicholas

"Oh my God, Lucy!" I ran inside to check if she was alright

I ran inside only to see that Solange was helping Lucy get up it looked like she hit her head. I ran up to them to help steady Lucy.

"Lucy, are you okay does it hurt?" I asked

"I'm fine stupid vampire pushed me made me hit my head on the wall" She said more angry.

"Don't worry, Luce, Miss military here staked him" said Connor

"It's all in the days work" I said smiling

"Lucy, Alex where will you be staying?" Helena asked

I looked at Lucy for an answer, she just looked at blankly.

"We don't know is it safe for us to leave?" Asked Lucy

"Where are your parents Lucy?" asked Liam

" They are not in town remember they are at that convention" said Lucy

" Then you will be staying here you two you will not be alone, not with vampire activity picking up" Said Helena

" Okay" Lucy and I said at the same time

" okay get your bags and go to sleep it is pretty late" said Liam mostly to me

With that Lucy pulled me to her car to get my bags. I only brought two bags since you can't really bring anything to the military. Most of my clothes were a big no to Lucy.

"we need to go shopping and you have no chose" she said

We walked in back to the house where some of the boys were sitting watching TV. We walked up to guest room and put the bags on the bed. I put on my red nightgown that looked more of a dress over my sleeping shorts the nightgown went to my knees. Lucy went somewhere else, but laid on the bed and went to sleep.

**Duncan (POV)**

Lucy got out of the Guest room and sat next to Nicholas who put an arm around her.

"weren't you supposed to go to sleep" Said Nicholas

"No remember I changed to your sleeping patterns" said Lucy. It did happen she wanted to spent more time with us so she changed sleeping patterns. If only it were like that with Alex we could've spent more time together. Wait what am I thinking. I mentally slapped myself again.

" Duncan" said Lucy

" yes?" I said

"When are you doing to talk to my cousin it was so obious you were looking at her" she said, everybody else wanted to laugh at me.

" I wasn't looking at her" I said

" Yeah you were, bro you were also drooling" said Sabsahtian

"fine I will talk to her, just stop laughing" I said

"good" said Lucy

This Is going to be a interesting visit time for Alex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex (POV)**

I woke up the next mourning only to find everybody asleep. Lucy usually wakes up before me when I was here. I think she might have changed her sleeping patterns. I was really happy for her she is really happy being with Nicholas, I even got to admit I am jealous that she is with someone. I haven't been with someone in a long time, like before I joined the military long ago. I'm still young I can find someone later.

I decided to take a shower because am I dirty. I need to look good for… I was about to say Duncan what am I thinking I slapped myself really hard. Damn why did I have to be so strong. Anyway I grabbed one of my towels and some cloths. I grabbed some shorts that were a little longer than yesterday, they had bedazzled butterfly on each back pocket. I grabbed a muscle shirt that said 'love kills slowly' it was blue and the words had blue and green glitter. I grabbed my blue flats and headed to the bathroom. The hot water relaxed my muscles. I finished and went to the guest room. I brushed my hair and grabbed two pieces of my hair one on each side and met them at the back of my head and grabbed a blue pin and pined it back.

I cleaned the house a little as a favor. I washed some plates that where in the sink, I wiped the tabled dusted their furniture, and finally broom the house. I guess I left the house okay. I walked around the house and found a room that had a piano. I used to play, but that ended a long time ago. I was getting tempted to play, so I walked in and sat down on the chair. I stated to play 'Love the way you lie' by Rihanna. Then I started to sing. I couldn't help myself I just started singing. My hands had a mind of their own. When I finally finished I sighed.

" That was great" I jumped when I heard the voice. I turned around to face the door and Duncan was just standing their.

"Gees you scared me" I said holding my chest. He just smiled.

"where did you learn to play and sing like that?" He asked me

"My mom showed me how to play when I was little, but the singing I don't get" I asked him kind of confused

"What I mean is you have a great voice" He said looking at me in the eyes, I swear I blushed because I felt myself get hot and his smile got bigger.

"Can you teach me how to play?" he asked me

" Won't It wake up your brothers?" I asked

"Naw, vampire sleep though everything, and we won't be disturbed they usually wake up an hour or two after me." he said

"okay do you know how to play anything" I asked

" I used to play a little, but it had to stop after I changed." he said almost sadly

" let me see what you got" I told him cheerfully

He started to play the Twilight lullaby song. It was a little sloppy so stood behind him and put my hands on top of his. I stared to lead him on the song. He didn't seem to mind that I put my hands on his. We played the song together as a team. It was fun to spend time with him like this. We finally finished playing the song and he turned to me and we stared at each other for a long time.

"That was good" I said breaking the silence

"Do you mind if you play another song so I can look at what you're doing and you have to sing too" he told me

"Fine" I said knowing he already heard me sing. I started to play 'Alejandro' by lady gaga. Then I stared to sing and I could see in the corner of eye him smiling at me. It made me happy to see him pay attention to me. Not a lot of people do. He made me feel different, in a good way of course. I finished the song and we stared at each other again. However this was different he started to lean in closer to me. The next thing I knew he was kissing me he put his hands on my hips and I put my arms around his neck. I finally snapped out of it and took my lips off of his.

"I'm sorry" he said to me

" let's just forget it ever happened" I said to him

"Agreed" He said to me

"Hey what are you guys doing here" said Lucy

We turned around and faced her. It looked like she just gotten out of the shower. Nicholas was standing behind her looking suspicious. I think he knew what we did. I was really hoping not.

"Noting I was just playing the piano, did I wake you?" I asked

"No you didn't and you played this old thing?" said Nicholas

"Yeah" I said

"I told you my cousin has a lot of talents." said Lucy, "and shouldn't you be training the tournament is a few days away"

"I forgot to ask you where I can train" I admitted

"You can just train with us, if you want" Said Nicholas

" you sure I won't bother anyone." I said

"No its not a problem at all" he said

"Sure" I finally said

" Are you going to wear your old uniform?" said Lucy

"No I'm just going to wear shorts and a muscle shirt" I said

"You wear that everyday" she said

"Its my signature look" I said

"Fine, but me and you are going shopping after the tournament" she said

"Whatever you say, Lucky" I said smiling

" I hate that name, just call me Lucy gosh." she yelled

"Whatever you say…Lucky" I said walking past her

"That is it you are going to get it, Alex!" She yelled

I ran outside and Lucy ran after me. Duncan and Nicholas followed us outside. I easily out ran her. We just chased each other until she needed to breath. I wasn't even tired.

"Alex have you been getting faster?" she asked

"No Lucy while I've been training to get faster I stayed the same while you got slower" I said, note the sarcasm.

**Duncan (POV)**

I still can't get over that kiss. Her lips were soft to the touch and very gentle. When she realized what she had done she regretted it. But I smelled her emotions they were a mixture of sadness and confusion. I don't know why, but I'm going to find out why.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alex(POV)**

I still can't believe he kissed me. I haven't kissed anybody well since that attack. No I have to stop thinking about that day, it's just to painful to remember, I have to stay strong for him I promised.

"Alex!" I jumped when I heard Lucy calling my name

"What, what is it?" I asked

"Alex, you're distracted today is anything wrong, because you know you can talk to me" Lucy said

"Oh, it's nothing i'm okay" i lied

"Alex, I can tell when you lying now tell me" Lucy demanded

"I'll tell you, but we have to go somewhere more private I don't want anybody to hear okay" I said

"Okay lets go to my room" Lucy said

We headed to her room. When we got there she just pushed me in the room and closed the door.

"Okay talk" she said

"I… ah I-I " I was having trouble finding the words

"Just say it" she said

"I kissed Duncan there I said it happy" I said not knowing what her reaction would be

"You what!" she yelled

"Shhh be queit I don't want anybody to here, Lucy" I said

"Sorry it's just he hasn't wanted to get a girlfriend since that other girl cheated on him" she said

"What?" I asked

"He is still heartbroken from what that other girl did to him" said Lucy

"Same here" I said

"What? You were cheated on?" she asked

"No, but I fell in love with one of the soldiers in my base and we were attacked and…" I stop feeling tears coming. I had to stop I promised him I would stay strong.

"Oh Alex" Lucy said giving me a hug. I hugged her tight.

"It just hard to know that I won't see him again" I said thou sobs

"I'll leave you alone so you can think" with that she got up and left.

**Lucy(POV)**

She didn't even have to tell me the whole story I knew she lost him in the attack. It must be terrible to know you won't be able to see somebody you love. I know I would die to know that Nicholas was dead.

"Hey Luce" I jumped at the voice

"Nicholas you scared me" I said

"Sorry, what's wrong you seem a little sad" he asked

"Nothing it's just Alex she is going though a hard time" I said

"Are you going to tell me what or is it a girl thing?" he asked

"It's a girl thing" I answered

"Oh" he said

"So you need anything?" I asked

"Actually I was wondering if you would like to go on a date its been a while since we had time to ourselves, what do you think?" he said

"I would love to! So when?" I asked

" I was thinking maybe tomorrow night before your cousin's tournament" he said

"That sounds great" I said

"If your cousin is going thou a tough time shouldn't you be with her?" he asked

I tell him anything, instead I motioned for him to follow me. He did and I walked to his room. I opened the door and when he came in I closed the door quickly. I told Nicholas to sit down and he did.

"You are not going to believe this, but do you remember how Duncan said he was never going to trust a girl again or date one?" I asked

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked

"Alex just told me that Duncan and her kissed" I said

"What!" he yelled

"Shhh keep it quiet" I said

"Sorry, but so fast they just met" he said

"Maybe they saw something in each other" I suggested

"Maybe"

"We have to watch them more closely to see if they make each other happy they both deserve to happy" I said

"Yeah, but why should we get involved it's their business" Nicholas said

"Because I know my cousin she won't admit anything" I said

"Fine, but if we get caught I'm blaming you" he said

" sure whatever" I said

I knew my cousin and she wouldn't be happy until that hole in her heart was filled. I had to get this two together you could actually catch them staring at each other. I knew now I had a mission.


End file.
